


You Sure Know How to Pick 'em

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Steve and Bucky have a bet going, Swearing, everyones a bit of a shit and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic: "Now that's not fair, how can someone be that incredibly attractive as both genders"





	You Sure Know How to Pick 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Requested an eternity ago.

You finish talking with Bucky and move to sit by the brunette that’s had your eye all mission, much to Steve’s thinly veiled annoyance.

“You did well today.” You say, doing your best not to stare as you hand her a bottle of water.

She nods. “Not so bad yourself.”

There’s a pause as she drinks.

“Are you new?”

“Not exactly.” She smiles, the gleam in her eye familiar, too familiar.

“Really? I’m pretty sure I would have remembered you.” You smile sheepishly, trying to recount all the new agents from the last few months. You come up with no memory of the gorgeous and deadly woman sitting next to you. “You were impressive today.” 

“Impressive for…?” Her brown eyes seem to flash green, as she eyes you, waiting to see where you go with your statement.

“Just impressive. You handled yourself better than some of our most seasoned agents. As good if not better than Buck and Steve. Though they’d probably kick my ass for saying so.” 

“Well,” She says, smiling darkly, “It’s not my first time round a mulberry bush.”

“Are you implying that we’re children or that you’re a prisoner?”

She smirks and its familiarity hits you hard in the chest. “Perhaps a bit of both.”

“Tell me your name?”

She hums, shaking her head. “I think you would tire of me if you knew.”

“I won’t. I don’t think I ever could.”

She purrs, “What a line.”

“Would you two stop flirting now?” Bucky said with his head cocked slightly to the side, irritably motioning around you.

You look around to see the rest of the jet empty.

“I suppose I should be going.” She says nodding to Bucky and shooting you another vicious smile as she leaves.

Bucky rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. “You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“What do you mean, Buck?”

“Fuck, man. You two have been undressing each other with your eyes the whole mission.”

“Well…”

“Don’t well me. Just ask ‘em out so that maybe you both can focus next week. Hmm?”

“Next week?”

Bucky stalks from the jet, “Yeah, next week. The mission we’ve been preparing for for weeks now? Or did they bat their eye lashes at you too much and you forgot?”  

You stop dead in your tracks behind Bucky. “What?” The word comes out of you in a whisper.

Bucky groans and spins on his heal. He laughs as he watches the proverbial lightbulb begin to glow with light above your head.

Your shoulders drop as you huff out a breath and look to the side. “Loki.”

“Loki.” Bucky repeats, nodding slowly.

 **“Now that’s not fair,**  man.  **How can someone be that incredibly attractive as both genders?”**

“Beats me.” Bucky mumbles under his breath. “So?”

“So?”

“Are you going to ask them out? Or do I have to ask them out for you?”

“Dude.”

Bucky barks out a laugh. “Okay, just get to it. You two are driving me insane with this ‘will they, won’t they’ bullshit.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” You try to fight the blush heating your checks. Your head rushes. Loki likes you too. Right? Otherwise Bucky wouldn’t be so, well, Bucky about it.

“You comin’ love bird?” Bucky calls over his shoulder.

You jog to catch up. “Hey Buck. You think they like Tai food? Or maybe Italian?”

“…My God…”

“Should I be cute or romantic when asking them out?”

The questions keep rolling off your tongue as your thoughts dance around in excitement.  

Bucky runs a hand down his face.

“Stop! Just ask Loki out.”

“But how?”

“Now. I don’t care how. Just go up to them and ask. I doubt they’d say no. You two can’t keep your eyes off each other.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now go. Ask. Keep it simple, stupid.”

Your eyes shift back and forth as you decide, though harsh, Bucky’s way might be best.

“Okay. Wish me luck!” You clap Bucky on the shoulder and run off into the compound to find Loki.

“They’re unbearable.” Bucky chuckles, his strides slowing as a full smile blooms across his features. “And Steve owes me twenty.”

* * *

 

 You speed from one room to the next, searching. 

Going around a corner and into the living room, you bump into Steve. “Hey.”

“What’s the rush?” Steve nods and asks, taking in your somewhat wild appearance.

“Nothing much.” You shrug, trying to still your shaking nerves. “You seen Loki?”

“Nope, no… I don’t think so.” Steve clears his throat. “Why?”

“No reason, I, uh. Hey.”

“Hm, Captain. I didn’t take you for an out right liar. You hold such surprises.” Loki smirks standing up from where they were laying on the couch.

“Oh. Loki. I thought you said Lori.” Steve supplies, looking back and forth between you and Loki.

“Right, sure thing, pall.” You say, not taking your eyes off of Loki and their yet again changed form. This time, from female and a tight tactical suit to male and donning silken pajama pants, slung low on the hips.  

“Steve was just leaving. Weren’t you?”

“That sounds good.” You mumble, eyes roaming over the expanse of skin Loki now has on display.

“Excuse me?” Steve asks, eyebrows rising towards his hair line.

“Nothing.” You look to Steve and shrug. “Anyways. Loki?”

Loki hums.

“Would you want to go out with me?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Loki smiles, his eyes never leaving yours. “Now, Steve, don’t you need to go find Barnes or something?”

Steve shakes his head and walks down the hall, only to see Bucky leaning against the wall with a smug smile plastered on his face.

“Pay up, punk.”

“Dammit.”

“They’re good together though, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles handing Bucky a twenty. “They really are.” 


End file.
